The present invention relates to a cosmetic product for hair, such as eyelash hair and eyebrow hair and decorative cosmetic with particular water resistance and wear (transfer) resistance.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,337 a waterproof mascara composition is known which contains 2–40% by weight of a wax, 5–15% by weight of a thickening agent, 35–50% by weight of a volatile organic solvent and 1–35% by weight of a water-soluble film-forming agent, wherein the last-named agent may e.g. also be an acrylate polymer. The composition does not contain any emulsifier.